


Desayuno

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [1]
Category: MapleStory, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Smut, Lime, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Phantom quiere un beso de buenos días más acorde a sus exigencias.
Relationships: Shiro(Voltron)/Phantom
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 1





	Desayuno

**Author's Note:**

> Comisión #01: 070419

_ **Desayuno** _

Se giró sobre la amplia cama en medio de un ronroneo, ese ronroneo típico de un fin de semana por la mañana. Sin embargo, su cuerpo envuelto como burrito en las sábanas no chocó con nada, dando la vuelta por completo en el colchón. Aquel ronroneo mimoso se volvió gruñido perezoso. Phantom asomó la cabecilla por sobre su refugio de mantas y olisqueó el aire. Olía a pescadería en rebaja y a arroz sin sal. Ya sabía de quién se trataba. Se sacudió el súbito malhumor y sin quitarse las mantas de encima, salió.

Rezongó al tener que cruzar un innecesariamente largo vestíbulo hasta alcanzar la cocina. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esta vida lujosa, cuando el inicio de ella había sido penurias y soledad. A menudo aquella estampa despreocupada y con cobijas encima se contrastaba con no poder dormir y dar vueltas en la cama. Los recuerdos de una vez haber amado y perdido todo le atemorizaban a nueva cuenta, ¿y si nuevamente le tocaba decir adiós? Pero, con la frecuencia con la que temía, era consolado. Las noches podían ser sobre pesadillas hasta que la misma razón por la cual temer, le rescataba de la preocupación en un abrazo adormilado.

¿El héroe?

Un paladín.

Al entrar a la vasta cocina se topó con la silueta amplia y torneada de una espalda desnuda, todavía muy ocupado preparando la comida como para reparar en su ojerosa presencia.

—¿Otra vez desayunando pescado, paladín Shiro? —burló en medio de un bostezo, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia completamente enmarañada. Se acercó y pegó la frente a su espalda, siendo envuelto de inmediato por esos cálidos brazos con una que otra cicatriz sobre ellos. Cicatrices que no restaban belleza ni calidez, tal cual como la que cruzaba el puente de su nariz y que le atribuía más hermosura a esos ojos rasgados y sonrisa amable que ahora le dedicaba. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso fugaz y reconfortante.

—Ya te he dicho que no es almuerzo, Phantom. Es un desayuno tradicional de mi pueblo —corrigió Shiro, pellizcando la punta de su nariz sobresaliente entre tantas mantas. Phantom arrugó la naricilla y dudó lo suficiente para hacerle reír avergonzado— Está vez si quedará bueno, ¿tan malo soy cocinando?

—Pues… —ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el tonto— Eres mejor siendo el platillo que preparándolos…

Shiro sobresaltó al sentir esas pequeñas manos apretujarle el trasero.

—¡Phantom! —atajó sus muñecas y le apartó, con toda la cicatriz cubierta por el atroz rubor— ¡Deja! N-Nos pueden descubrir —cuchicheó.

—¿¡Y qué tiene!? —replicó con fingida indignación. Sonriendo socarrón, hizo caminar sus dedos por los chupones que todavía permanecían sobre su torso, pecho y clavículas— ¿O será que… olvidaste todo esto? —enarcó la ceja, empeorándole el color a Shiro.

Esta mañana quería desayunar algo más que arroz con caldo de algas.

Empujó a Shiro contra la pared, dejando caer las sábanas a sus pies. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso de buenos días mucho más acorde a las exigencias de Phantom. Sus manos se perdieron entre ese cabello negro y blanco tan suave. La inicial reticencia de Shiro se volvió la aprensión de sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura del rubio. Sus manos también parecían querer rememorar los recuerdos de anoche. Sus lenguas se enredaron y más de esa calidez permanente adentro de ellos comenzó a acalorar.

Phantom se apartó en medio de un exhalo ahogado y sus rodillas actuaron primero que su cerebro. Deshizo con prisa el nudo de sus pantalones de lino y los bajó, supliendo la desnudez de su hombría con sus labios. Shiro jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando de soslayo su armadura blanca y armas junto la ropa, máscara y cetro de Phantom sobre la mesa.

Hoy llegarían tarde a la reunión de la Alianza Maple, si es que llegaban siquiera…

Tragó grueso, antes de mandar al diablo el sentido del deber cuando esa lengua traviesa torturó su glande una vez más.

Sus manos se asieron con firmeza de los cabellos del muchacho, recuperando el control al movimiento de sus caderas e inundando el eco de la cocina con gemidos y más sonidos húmedos. Shiro miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con esos ojos violetas centellando con lujuria. Phantom ahuecó las mejillas y se empujó para tomar mucho más, haciéndole suspirar y entrecerrar los ojos.

—Maldición, eres tan bueno… —resopló.

—Joven Phantom, Paladín Shiro, creo que… el arroz se está quemando —murmuró Gastón, ajustándose el monóculo en su ojito sonriente.

—¿¡G-Gastón!? —Phantom se apartó y levantó de golpe, chocando con la ollita de caldo sobre el fogón y volcándola estrepitosa por todo el suelo— ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? —chilló cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Como no lograba subirse los pantalones por los nervios, Shiro se arrojó al piso encharcado como última opción.

—Vivo aquí con ustedes, Joven Phantom —replicó impasible— Es mi deber cuidar de usted.

—B-Buenos días… —tartamudeó Shiro con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa— H-Hice café, ¿no gustaría un… poco? —Gastón curvó su blanco bigote con una sonrisita burlona.

—¿Gustan de que les prepare el desayuno? Hay hojaldre y mermelada fresca —ofreció— Y café, por supuesto.

—Bueno… —vaciló Shiro, mirando a Phantom con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, conteniendo en silencio el bochorno después de tanta arrogancia minutos atrás. No se quejaría si vuelve a ser congelado cien años más…— Mi desayuno tradicional como que… —le sonrió al viejecillo— Estaría bien, Gastón.

—B-Bueno, p-pero el mío con leche —murmuró apenas con las mejillas infladas.

—¿Más leche, Joven?

—¡Gastón! —chilló.


End file.
